


Lucky

by TooForToo



Series: Inside Out [2]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Hollstein parenting fluff to make up for the episode today ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**14 years, 1 month** since the night they realized their love for each other. Laura and Carmilla were both 30 now. Karnstein Law firm had been fully taken over by Mattie while her mom traveled to all the places she didn’t get to in the past. Carmilla had been moved up to co-president while William had agreed to take over VP (finally).

“Carter! Come here!” Laura called and looked around her.

“Laura, I understand that you hate your co worker, but you could have called him a bitch instead of naming our dog after him.” Carmilla commented. Carter appeared by her side, tail wagging eagerly, and she begrudgingly scratched behind his ears.

Laura rolled her eyes.“You’re just grumpy because we have to go to the park with the neighbors.” She pinched her cheeks.

“No, I’m grumpy because our neighbors happen to be ginger twins 1 and 2.” Laura rolled her eyes and put the leash onto Carter.

“You asked them to move into the neighborhood!”

“Well, that was before LaFontaine started doing experiments around midnight.”

“Like it or not, we’re going to the park with them and we’re gonna have a good time.”

“What’s in it for me?” Carmilla asked with a smirk. She pulled Laura in, slipping her hands inside of Laura’s back pockets.

“Behave and maybe I’ll let you know.” Laura was about to lean in to kiss Carmilla but they were quickly interrupted.

“Ewwwwwww, Mom.” Carmilla pulled back and chuckled.

“We’ll finish this later,” Laura whispered.

“Emma, go get changed. Look at Carter, he’s been ready.” Emma stood still in the center of the hallway with no intentions to move. Emma resembled the pair very well, she acquired Laura’s light brown hair and curiosity along with Carmilla’s strong jawline and cunning wit.

“Now Emma, if you don’t get changed, I’m gonna tickle you” Carmilla threatened playfully.

“I’m not scared of you!” She crossed her arms and huffed.

“Oh yeah?” Carmilla ran over, picked her up, and began to tickle her while carrying her into her room.

“Mommy, help me!” Emma screeched before vanishing into the room with Carmilla.

“Now  what would you like to wear, princess?” Emma scrunched her nose in the same way Laura did when she was deep in thought.

“Dinosaurs!” She exclaimed excitedly. Carmilla chuckled reaching in to find her favorite dinosaur shirt.

“What else?”

Emma swung her little feet at the edge of her bed. “Pink!”

Carmilla looked in her closet and held up some pink shorts. “That good enough, kiddo?” Emma nodded as she put them on.

“I can put on my shoes.” She hopped off the bed and made her way towards her shoes. Carmilla waited while she did.

“Emma, are you sure you put those on right?” Carmilla asked in amusement. Emma looked down at her feet for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Carmilla.

“I don’t know.” She smiled brightly and began to walk.

“Oh no you don’t!” Carmilla picked up Emma and sat her on top of the dresser.

“This one goes on your left foot. Do you know which one your left foot is Emma?” Emma looked down and pointed at it.

“Good! And this one goes on the other one.” Carmilla finished strapping on Emma's shoes and set her back down.

“Gollddieeeee!” Emma called out. Carter ran over towards her and hopped near her.

“We should just call him Goldie.” Carmilla walked over and took her keys from the hanger.

“I don’t even understand why she calls him that, he’s a black Labrador.” Laura said with a smile. She reached over and picked up the leash while Emma followed behind them.

“Mommy?” Carmilla helped Emma into her booster seat while Laura buckled up Carter in his seat harness.

“Yes Emma?” Carmilla buckled up and started the car.

“Can we get a cat?” _Oh no._

“Ask mom...”

“Mom?” Laura turned to face Emma.

“Yes, honey?”

“Can we get a cat?”

“Uhhh...I don’t know...Carter is a lot of work already”

“Who’s Carter?” Emma tilted her head, confused.

“Sorry. Goldie is a lot of work already.”

“But, I want a kitty cat!” Emma pouted, giving Laura puppy dog eyes.

“That’s a really big responsibility, Emma.” Emma frowned.

“Tell you what, if you still want a kitty cat 3 months from now, we’ll get you one for your birthday.” Carmilla sighed.

“Yayyyyy! Kitty cat, kitty cat, kittyyyy catt!” Emma yelled from the back seat as Laura reached over to grab Carmilla’s hand.

“Don’t worry, babe, she’ll probably forget by then.” She kissed Carmilla’s cheek.

“Ewwwwww,” Emma commented.

 

They arrived at the park. Carmilla unloaded her guitar from the back and carried it while Emma held onto the dogs leash. Regardless of how small Emma was, Carter never pulled too hard when walking with her. Carmilla had taught him well. She saw some little redhead run towards her.

“Auntie Carm!” The boy yelled before pulling her in for a hug.

“Nice to see you again, Riley.” She ruffled his short curly hair.

“Where’s your Per and Par?” Riley shrugged and ran over to Laura.

“Auntie Laura!” He ran over and hugged her too.

“Hey kiddo!” She attempted to pick him up but couldn’t.

“You’re getting really tall! Soon enough you’ll be able to catch up to me”

“Per and Par said that I might grow up to be over a foot taller than you!” He flaunted.

“I believe it! I just can’t believe how big you’ve gotten.”

“Hey Emma, I bet I can beat you to the swings.” Riley boasted.

“No way!” She raced over and they chased each other to the swing set.

“How are my two favorite people doing?” LaFontaine approached them, carrying Perry’s bag.

“We’re doing great! how are you two?” Laura smiled.

“Helen is here,” was all Perry said. She glared around.

“Who?” Carmilla asked.

“Relax honey, She’s not going to do anything,” said LaFontaine comfortingly. They tried to cheer her up by putting their hand on her shoulder.

“Once again...who?” Carmilla looked around and spotted a very suburban looking mother with her son, the kind of mom that you would see in a 90’s sitcom.

“She’s the PTO president. Perry isn’t a big fan of her.”

“She think she’s so great because she’s president. She and her store bought cupcakes.” Perry sassed. Carmilla chuckled.

“You think this funny? Just wait until Emma gets to second grade, It’s like parental warfare out there.”

“Laura’s perfected her cupcake recipe, we should be alright.” Carmilla glanced over and watched Emma and Riley chase each other around. Emma inched near the ducks, trying to grab one.

“Laura, Emma is trying to catch the ducks..."

“Carm, she’ll be alr-” Carmilla ran over to Emma.

“Emma! Get away from those things right now!” Carmilla passed LaFontaine her guitar and chased after Emma, picking her off the ground swiftly. "Oh no you don't!" She chastised. Emma began to screech as Carmilla carried her towards Laura.

"Mom!!! Tell mommy to put me down!" Emma squirmed and tried to break from Carmilla's hold.  

"Babe, Emma just wants to look at the ducks, she'll be okay." Laura reached over and took Emma from Carmilla, setting her down.

"Could we just enjoy our park date without suburban PTO moms and duck drama?" Laura waved her arms, adding emphasis. Carmilla nooded and kissed Laura's temple.

"Of course cupcake." The group settled down near the pond, keeping an eye on Riley, Carter, and Emma. LaFontaine and Carmilla both brought out their guitars as Carmilla began to teach LaFontaine how to play.

"Just stretch out your hand a little more," she urged. They huffed.

"Not all of us were born with ridiculously flexible hands," they muttered and inched their pinky towards one of the strings.

"You're right, but if you practice with them, you'll find they're more flexible than you think." Carmilla winked at Laura. She swatted Carmilla's arm.

"Carm!" She glared.

"What?! You know it's true!" Emma ran towards the group with Riley chasing after her.

“Mommy, can you push my on the swing?” Emma tilted her head, shot Carmilla her best set of puppy dog eyes and pouted. She had learned from the best of course.

“Sure, sweetheart." She set her guitar down as Emma put her game face on.

“I bet I can beat you there!” She ran with all the might her little legs had as Carmilla began to chase after her, letting her pull ahead.

“Nuh!” Riley plopped down next to LaFontaine and began to pick at the strings of their guitar, producing discordant sounds with his little fingers.

“I’m gonna go catch up to them, I’ll be right back, okay?" Laura excused herself and jogged over to Carmilla and Emma.

“Higher!” Emma's face stretched into a wide grin while Carmilla pushed with all the force she had.

“If I push you any higher you’re gonna fall,” Carmilla warned with a smile.

“Do it!” Emma giggled. Laura took the seat next to Emma and swung shyly.

“What’s wrong babe?” Carmilla leaned against the swing pole.

“Will you push me?” Laura bit her lip, giving Carmilla the innocent pleading look that she could never say no to. Carmilla rolled her eyes. She stood behind Laura gently pushing her.

“You’re 30 years old Laura,” Carmilla sighed, but did so contently.

“And so are you” Carmilla brought Laura to a stop and snuck a quick kiss.

“Moooommmmm,” Emma whined, shielding her eyes as they pulled away eventually.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Laura smiled, intertwining her fingers with Carmilla.

“Tell mommy to push me again.” Carmilla sighed once more and walked behind Emma as she started to push again as Laura watched. _How did I get so lucky?_

Riley ran over and begged Laura for the swing, who got off and waited for LaFontaine and Perry to take over the kids. She wanted some alone time with Carm.

“Hey, could you two manage the kids while we take a walk around the park?” Laura asked shyly.

“Of course Laura, Emma is no problem at all.” They smiled as Carmilla and Laura walked away from the swings, taking Carter along with them.

“I miss this.” Laura leaned against Carmilla as they walked down the pre existing path.

“What?”

“Just the two of us. Without a single worry in the world.” Laura sighed as they stopped and sat on one of the nearby benches, Carter jumping onto both of their laps excitedly.

“But the crazy is what keeps us interesting. Right? Imagine what we’d be like if we didn’t have Emma, or the ginger snaps. We’d be so boring Laura. We’d bicker about dinner and freak out over the smallest things.” Carmilla brought her arm around Laura and brought her close, petting Carter occasionally.

“Do you think we make hot 30 year olds?” Laura muttered against Carmilla’s neck.

“I don’t know if I make a hot one, but you are absolutely stunning.” Carmilla placed a kiss against Laura’s temple. They lay there for a couple more minutes before they heard Emma and Riley running toward them.

“Hey kiddos, what’s up?” Carmilla watched Riley pull out the frisbee from behind his back.

“Will you come play with us? Per and Par are really slow.”

“Yeah!” Emma added. Carmilla chuckled and helped Laura off the bench as they walked toward LaFontaine and Perry.

“Kids here tell me that you’re slow.” Carmilla placed her hands on her hips and eyed the out of breath pair in amusement.

“You try catching up with them! They’re like puppies hopped up on coke!” LaFontaine complained as Perry gave them a well-deserved elbow.

“They can’t be that bad.” Carmilla was handed the frisbee first, flawlessly throwing it in Emma’s direction. Emma threw it to Laura who caught it with a bit of effort and then threw it to Riley, who had to jump to get it. He overshot the throw to Carmilla, watching as the frisbee got lodged somewhere in the highest branches of a nearby tree.

“Awwww,” both kids whined simultaneously. Emma pouted and went to hug Carmilla.

“Mommy, can you go get the frisbee?” Carmilla hesitated. It was a pretty tall tree, and she wasn’t exactly wearing the right gear.

“Why don’t we just get you another one Emma? I’m pretty sure we can buy one from a store nearby.” Emma pouted.

“But, I got that one for Goldie when he was a baby” Carmilla looked at Laura and mouthed a _what do I do?_

Laura whisper-yelled back. “Go get it!” Carmilla made her way to the tree and cracked her knuckles. She placed her hand against one of the branches and began to pull herself up. _Note to self, never go to parks again._  She climbed up another branch, but as she pulled herself up, her arm began to drag against the bark leaving a long, red mark. Fuck. Laura watched her from below, making sure that Carmilla wouldn’t fall (and her ass looked great in those shorts so she couldn't be blamed for staring). Carmilla reached the last branch and held on tightly as she grasped for the frisbee.

“Almost thereee.” She extended her arm as she was barely hanging on. She stretched her arm a bit more and grabbed the frisbee.   
“Got it!” She chanted victoriously as she threw it back down to the kids. _Now how do I get down from here?_ She made every step slow and careful as she descended from the tall tree, but as she reached the last branch she lost her footing and fell towards the ground.

“Carmilla? Are you okay?!” Laura raced over, as Carmilla groaned a little and dished herself over. Laura bit her lip worriedly, inspecting Carmilla's “wounds”.

“Just some minor wear and tear on the exterior, no big deal.” Carmilla swiped the dirt of her shorts and cleaned the blood off of her palms with a distasteful purse of her lips.

“Thanks mommy!” Emma ran up to her and gave her a big hug causing them both to tumble down, Carmilla stifling a small protest of discomfort as she laughed. Emma and Riley moved to the field and played while Laura helped Carmilla back up.

“This is the last time we ever come here. Bad things always happen at the park” Carmilla groaned.

“Carm, that was heroic, you made Emma and Riley very happy.”

‘So I’m heroic huh?”

Laura scoffed, but didn't argue. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla neck and nuzzled against her affectionately.

“Well, you’d think if I were some noble warrior goddess, I’d be entitled to a little more adoration from my wide eyed maiden fair.” Carmilla smirked.

“You are unbelievable."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos to Cherrychapstick for Carter/Goldies name, and kudos to Awes--sum.tumblr.com for doing the beta reading for this chapter ;)  
> Hit up my askbox for any pormpts, questions and/or comments.


End file.
